Oh My Gosh my number one enemy knocked me up
by A Very Beautiful Soul
Summary: Bella and Paul have hated each other since she was six and he was eight. My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am sixteen years old and if you told me three months ago I'd be pregnant and with my number one enemy has my baby's father I'd probably tell you that you were on crack. Rated m. Bella And Paul pairing
1. The beginning

My number one enemy knocked me up

I was only six the first time I met Paul Lahote. His family had just moved next door, and my mother had invited them over.

I wasn't a girly girl at all, but my father who was always out of town, and my hero would give me, his 'little girl', a doll, barbie, or teddy bear.

My mom made me show Paul my room, and I did that. But then my mom called me downstairs to get super for us. When I came up my room had been trashed, every doll, every teddy bear, every barbie, had been destroyed.

"What did you do!" I screamed.

He didn't say anything and just stared at me. Our mothers who had heard me screaming came into the room. They gasped at the mess in my room.

"Paul what happened?" Rosalina, his mother asked.

He only smiled at her innocently, but to me that was no innocent smile; it was an evil smirk.

Rosalina had taken Paul back to their home.

Two days later, we were invited to his house and I took revenge.

I ripped every book he had in his room.

When we were leaving we made a vow to each other.

"It's on, Bella you'll regret meeting me," he growled.

"I already do; but you're right, it is so on Paulie," I said back. Unlucky for him, I became best friends with his sister Kimesha.

We did everything to make each other's life miserable.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I am sixteen years old and if you told me three months ago I'd be pregnant and with my number one enemy has my baby's father I'd probably tell you that you were on crack


	2. A day with the gang

Three months earlier.

The alarm went off I took it up and threw it against the wall. I mentally groan that's my third one this month. I guess you can say my life is normal. I get straight a's in school, I'm head cheerleader. I had the greatest best friends. My mom was a designer so she was always in some country or another but I learn to live with it, I see her once or twice a month. My dad on the other hand I saw once a year he was always business he says he's a business man but I know better he's a business man alright an illegal business.

It was Saturday so that mean no school. I went downstairs after taking a shower to cook breakfast for everyone when I was almost finish I heard the doorbell. I took of my apron and went to open the door. There stood Kimesha, Jared, Jacob Seth, Brady, Collin, Sam, Emily and my number one enemy Paul.

'Hey guys come in," I said smiling at everyone except Paul who I just rolled my eyes at him. Everyone went to the living room I went back to cooking when breakfast was ready I called them to the living room.

"Guys breakfast is done," I called. After eating we spent the day at the beach.


	3. Digging my keys in your Lamborghini

Wesnesday

"So we're having a going away party for Paul you want to come," Kimesha asked as we sat in class.

This week was our last week before summer vacation.

"I don't know maybe."

"Please I want to come," then she gave me those puppy dog eyes.

"Okay fine I'll come."

Gladly the teacher chose the moment to enter. Classes went by slowly when lunch came i could have almost jump for joy. I went to sit with everyone. I glared at Paul and he did the same.

Leah glared at me too She hated me because before I arrived she was team cheerleading captain.

But my mother had me cheer leading since I could remember; therefore, I was better than her.

I gave her a fake smile.

"Say hi to your daddy," I said and smirked at him.

He glared at me.

He probably wanted to kill me, but considering how his father worked for mine...

I got up to throw my thrash away.

"I hate you, you know that?" he said dryly.

"Oh yeah, I know. But the feelings mutual bud," I said.

I sighed and set up for cheerleading practice.

Nobody really understood my hatred for Paul.

It was simple, really:

He destroyed my room when I first met him, for no reason.

And I destroyed his books.

After cheer practice I rode with Jared again, but not before making a small scratch on Paul's car.

When I got home I was surprise to see my mom the main reason I was surprise was because she usually never home during summer.

'Mom why are you back so early."

"We're leaving for the summer."

"When you say we who do you mean."

'I mean you and me I have a big show in Paris and I really want you to come with me."

"I need to think about this for a while."

"Okay tell me what you decide."

"Mom I'm going over to Kimesha for a while I'll be back."

"Right, are you going to the party this Friday?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I have to." she nodded at me.

"Be careful," she called out as she walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. I walked over to Kimesha house when I got there I saw Paul making out with Leah She was all over him, leaning against his car.

_Did I not hate him; I would admit that he was actually kind of hot._

_He was tall, 6'4, chocolate brown eyes. Hair that reached below his ears and well built. He wasn't all that bulky, but I had seen him shirtless before._

_He had an 8 pack. He disgusted me to no end._

He caught sight of me and smirked I rolled my eyes at him and went to knock on the door on the door. Ms. Lahote opened the door.

'Hi Bella coming in. how are you?"

'I'm good where is Kimesha?"

"She's in her room go right up," she said and went back into the kitchen. I walked upstairs to Kim's room and knocked.

"Come in," she shouted I went inside I and sat on Kim's bed.

"Hey Bells what's up."

"My mom back."

"Aren't you happy about that."

"Yeah of course it's just she's going to Paris for the summer and she would like me to be there."

"So what's the problem."

"Kim we spend every summer together do you really expect me to just leave."

"Girl please if my mom asked me to go with her to Paris i would have packed my bags right away."

"So you're fine with me leaving you this summer."

"Of course it's nothing we can always talk on skype."

We talked about me going to Paris all Kim wanted was for me to bring her back something. I was around 10 pm when i decide to leave. But while walking next to Paul's car i just felt like doing something to get Paul upset so i dug my keys into the side of the two front right door of Lamborghini.


	4. You ruined my freaking hair

I woke up to the sound of her annoying alarm clock .I grumpily stretch over to hit the snooze button wishing she could sleep all day. I went to take a shower I washed my hair. When I was done I stepped out of the shower and wrapped myself in a towel. When I looked in the mirror at what I saw made me scream. My long brunette hair was now red.

My mom heard my scream and came.

"Bella baby are you alright in there," she said coming inside.

"Bella what's wrong with your hair."

"It's what it's who. I'm going to kill him for this."

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"Not bad mom seriously how am I supposed to go to school like this," I said lift my hair and letting it fall back.

"Go get dress I bet no one will even notice."

"Yeah right," I said sarcastically and went to get dress for school. I grabbed something to eat before I went to school.

"Bella are you really going to wear that hat to school.'  
"Yes mom," I checked my watch. "I've got to go see you later."

"Bye sweetie love you," she said.

"Love you too mom," I said when I got outside Jared was already there I got in and slammed the door of his black BMW.

"Hey! What's that for, "Jared said

"What's gotten into you?" Quil asked.

"That dumbass called Paul," i muttered.

"Great. What'd he do now?" he asked me.

I turned to him.

"That's it," I can't stand him. He was unbelievable.

"What did he do? And why are you wearing that hat?" he asked.

"He fucking put hair dye in my shampoo

"He didn't," he said. His smile growing.

"How bad?" he asked me, trying not to laugh again.

I growled.

"Like freaking Ariana Grande," I muttered.

"I wana see," he said.

"Jared," Kim whined.

I glared at Jared and took my hat burst out laughing.

"Motherfucker," he whispered.

"Shut up Quil!"

"It's not that bad," he told me, starting the engine.

"It's not that bad," I mimicked him. That's exactly what my mom had said.

"It really doesn't," Embry said.

"He's going to pay for this," I growled.

"What did you do to him?" Quil asked.

"Just a small scratch on his car," I muttered leaning back in the seat.

When we arrived at school and got out of the car everyone's mouth dropped.

Paul was laughing so hard he was clutching his stomach.

I walked towards him until I stopped right in front of him.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now, asshole," I said.

And before he had time to react I kneed him in his balls as hard as I could.

I left him there clutching his area.

**(Next chapter is the party)**


	5. I lost my virginity to my enemy

Seriously it's not that bad!" exclaimed Kim as we got ready for the party.

"I guess not," I mumbled. I was still pissed off though.

My hair was beautiful and now that jerk had ruined it. He put hair dye in my shampoo, hair conditioner, and my hair cream. Motherfucker.

I curled my now red hair.I did a side fringe and curled it all.

I put on a short tight dress that was going to look killer on me.

It was white dress with a v-neck .

"Ready?" I asked the girls. They nodded in response.

We went downstairs my mom gave me a once over shook her head but didn't say anything.

We walked out of my house and walked over to Paul's.

Kimesha opened the door and immediately the music blasted in my ears.

Embry and Quil welcome us in.

I rolled my eyes and walked passed them. I received more wolf whistles as walked towards the bar.

Paul's parents were out of town... not a coincidence either.

I walked up to Paul and stood behind him.

I put my hands on my hips and waited till he turned around. When he did his eyes widened.

"B-Bella," he stuttered.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh chill... I'm not going to hit you,"

I took the bear from his other hand and opened it.

"You didn't poison it did you?" I asked.

"What? No! That was for me," he said. I walked away from and drunk my beer.

An hour later 2 was dancing with any boy that came up to me. I wasn't completely drunk, just a little.

Paul came up to me.

"What do you want?" I snapped. He grabbed me by the forearm and took me to the bar.

"Give me something to drink would ya?" I propped my elbow on the bar and rested my head on my hand.

He set a cup in front of me. Without asking him what it was I drunk it.

And almost died.

I spurted the whole thing, most of it on him.

"What the fuck! Are you trying to kill me?" I asked and wiped my mouth. He had the audacity to laugh at me.

It's Vodka Bella," he said like I was suppose to know that.

I rolled my eyes.

"Keep it coming you dumbass," I said.

"With pleasure," he answered. He poured me more.

I lost count of how much I drank after the first ten I knew I would regret it in the morning but seriously who gives a fuck about that when they are enjoying themselves.

At point when everything around me made no sense to me I felt him carrying my.

"Where you taking me you little motherfucker?" I asked. Except it didn't really sound like that.

"To the guest room you're too drunk to go home," he grunted.

He laid me down in the bed.

I grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Don't leave me," I moaned.

He rolled his eyes but stayed anyways.

When I pulled him closer to me he landed on top of me and...

He kissed me.

The worst part?

I kissed him back.

**Warning lemons**

His hands found its way to the back of my dress making me moan in his mouth.

"Paul, please!" I begged. "Please what? I can't read your mind Bella. Tell me what your thinking." he smirked up at me.

"Just fucking fuck me already."

"If it's that what you want baby," he said the same time I felt him through.

"Relax babe it hurt less," he said kissing my tears away. After a few minutes I bucked my hips against his tell him I was ready. He pulled out then thrusted in again.

It got faster and faster.

"Faster, harder oh God I'm almost there."i told him.

"Paul!"i screamed his name at her climax. he thrusted a couple of times before he had my orgasm.

"Bella!" he yelled out. He rolled over to lie beside her. I snuggled into the warmth of his body.

**Lemons end**

I woke up in an unfamiliar room I scrambled off the bed, wrapping the satin sheets around my naked body.

Wait what the fuck...

Naked body?

Shit.

I then looked at the bed and at who was there.

Paul.

"Oh no," I whispered. My hand on my forehead.

**_Memories of last night came rushing back. Paul giving me those drinks, Paul bringing me to the guest room, me asking Paul to stay then Paul kissing me._**

Oh my fucking God I slept with my number one enemy.

"Paul!" I screamed at the top of my lungs well technically the top off my lungs just enough to wake him up it didn't really matter cause his parents weren't home.

He shot up from the bed.

"Huh? What?" he looked around the room eyes landed on me and then moved lower, noticing he too, was naked.

He skipped over to the bed and covered him self.

"Shit!" he yelled.

'How did I get in here?"he asked.

I didn't answer i just sat on the bed wrapping the sheets around myself.

"Uh, I'll be leaving..."Paul stammered after he finished getting dressed.

I didn't say anything and once he left I cleaned up and got dressed.

As I left their house and run to min like it depended on my life,

I slammed the door to my room and plopped myself on my bed.

I lost my virginity, while drunk and not to just anyone but to my worst enemy: Paul Lahote


	6. Oh Shit I'm Screwed

There was no question about me going to Paris now I knew I didn't want to ever see Paul again not after what happen.

"Bella sweetie are you in there can I come in?,"I heard my mom asked.

"Yeah sure," I said whipping the tears from my eyes I mean what good was it going to do now.

"Hey honey your home early I thought you'd spend the day with Kim."

"I didn't feel like it."

"Oh okay."

"I'll come to Paris with you," I said after a long five minutes of silence.

"Are you sure because you can stay with Kimesha if you want."

"I'm sure I want to go with you."

"Okay it's be so great," she said and she kept talking how great it's going to be and I miss some of it I tried to listen but I just could stop thinking I made a drunken mistake.

A month later in Paris

"I'm telling you Kim these people are crazy."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's a good thing but I'm telling you I can't take it its like playing dress up."

"Awww good for you, hold on Bells."

"Paul get your ass out of my room."

"Sorry about that Paul's being a dickhead."

"Yeah I've got to go see you in a month."

"Bye Bells I miss you."

"Bye Kimmy miss you too."

A month later.

It was now two month after I slept with Paul. While in Paris I tried to forget about it but I was having too much fun that I didn't even notice I was late until I got back to Phoenix. So here I was sitting bathroom waiting to see if I'm going to be a mom. The timer goes off. I slowly get up and walk to the sink. I look at all three.

_And all I could think was shit I'm screwed !_


	7. Telling Mom

_I wrapped all three tests in paper and went to throw it in the garbage outside._

_"Bella dinner is ready."_

_"Coming mom."_

_"I made your favorite fried fish and mashed potatoes."_

_"Thanks mom what's the occasion."_

_"Can't a mother do something nice for her daughter?"_

_"Sure." We ate in silence .After washing the dishes mom called me inside._

_ "Come let's watch a movie," she was definitely acting weird but I didn't really question way through the movie I tried to remember the last time mom cooked my favourite. Then I got it._

_"Dad's coming home isn't he," I said._

_"What why would you say that."_

_"The last time you cooked fried fish and potatoes were when dad was coming home."_

_"Okay he's coming."_

_"Mom I have something to tell you but please me you won't tell dad._

_'Baby why would I tell your dad."_

"I'm pregnant," I admitted.

At that moment I felt my life end.

Inside of me was the kid of the man I hated the most in this world.

Why me?

My mother's jaw hit the floor... No kidding. She fainted.

I rushed to her,

"Mom? Mom?" I shook her.

Crap.

I fanned my mom.

I started to pace around the room.

"Bells." That stopped my pacing.

"Bella who the father,' she asked.

"Paul," I whispered.

"Who?" she yelled.

"Paul," I said a little louder.

"Lahote?'she questioned.

"Yes Paul Lahote.  
"What, how, why, when. Oh lord your dad going to kill me."

"The night of the party we got drunk. I didn't mean for it to happen I swear," I said and started to cry.

"Oh come on baby I didn't mean that," she said wrapping her arms around me while I cried on her shoulders on the ground.

"We still have to tell your dad."

"Please don't tell him who the father is."

"We'll do it when you feel like it sweetie but you have to tell Paul he has the right to know after all he's the dad."

"That's what I'm worrying about he won't want to give up his precious football career for the baby."

"I know that sweetie I know."

** the next chapter Bella tells Paul about the baby how do you think he will react **


	8. Telling Paul

"Is it mine?" Paul questioned. I slapped him and glared at him incredulously.

"Of course it's yours!" I hissed.

He ran a hand through his hair and punched the door. He pressed his forehead against it and pressed his eyes together.

"This wasn't suppose to happen," he muttered.

I shook my head even though he couldn't see it.

"But it did," I insisted. He finally looked up.

"I don't believe it's mine I want a paternity test."

"What did you just say?" I looked at him like he had just slapped me.

"I said I want a paternity test I don't think that's my child." This time instead of slapping him I punched him hard in the nose.

"Who the fuck do you think you are not only did I lose the one thing I wanted to protect the most to you my number one enemy but you doubt the fact this is your child."

"I don't care that I slept with you, you're just like every other girl I've slept with for all I know you could have just slept with some random guy in Paris."

"Fine you don't believe me then I'll give you what you want but you're going to regret having doubt about this child and I swear." With that I left him with a slight bruise check and a bloody nose.

**(In the next chapter Bella going back to school, but school isn't the same Sam disappear all summer and now he's back and then there's a broken hearted Emily how will everyone react when they find out Bella's pregnant. Tell me what you think will happen.)**


	9. He'll regret asking for a paternity test

When I got home I stomped upstairs and slammed the door to my bed room.

"Bella honey you're back."

"Yeah mom." She came inside and sat on the bed the bed next to me.

"How did it go?"

"He doesn't believe it's his and says he wants a paternity test."

"Who does he think he is he sleeps with you and does want to take responsibility of the baby?"

"Mom don't make a big deal out of this I have a plan of my own Paul is going to regret the day he doubting this baby is his he won't even know what hit him."

**What do you think Bella is planning to do to Paul but most importantly how will he react?**


	10. Hey guys i'm pregnant

I had invited everyone over for dinner seeing tomorrow we'd be back at school tomorrow. I wanted to tell everyone but at the same time I was scared shirtless first of all not only was I going to tell my friends but I had to tell them who the father is.

Guess what that's not the worse part I also tell my dad. And knowing my dad doesn't have a really good temper he's probably going to strangle Paul for getting his only daughter pregnant. My dad hadn't been in my life a lot but I know he loves me.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," mom shouted. I continued cooking dinner when mom came into the kitchen.

Being back at school was something I was looking forward to thing were going to be hard my mom told me I would have to give up on the things I loved, those included cheerleading, hanging out with my friends and some other stuff.

Still none of my friends knew yet it was something I was looking forward to telling them either I mean what the hell was I going to say.

"_Oh hey guys you know I hate Paul well now I can't hate him so much because the motherfucker knocked me up so I have no choice but not hate him._ I tell them that alright note my sarcasm. Him getting me pregnant made me hate him even more I don't think me hating Paul is going to change ever.

I may have been drunk when I slept with Paul but doesn't mean don't I love this baby because I do I just hate the fact that Paul was the father. Two more days before schools begin.

I was brought out of thought when the timer went off. I took out the muffins from the oven. Tonight I had invited all my friends over. I wanted to tell them I was pregnant before we had to go back to school. I knew they were going to flip.

"Do you need any help," someone said from behind I turned to see Emily.

"Nah but you could set the table for me."

"Sure."

I continued do what was doing soon everything was done cooking and I started to put everything on the table. Everyone was already here.

"Guys dinner is ready," I called. The first one to reach the table were the guys then the girls. When everyone was seated we said grace then ate . half way through dinner I noticed Sam was there Emily must have saw me looking for him.

"He's not here," she said.

"Why?"

"We broke up." She said and everyone stop eating and looked at her. She and Sam had been together since she was thirteen and he was fifteen and they had known each other since they were in diapers.

"What why," Kim asked.

"I don't want to talk about," she said and with that we went back to eating. When we were done Kim and I did the dishes while everyone watch television in the living room. When we were done the dishes we went to join them.

I sat on the chair next to Seth. Seth was only a year younger than he was also Leah younger brother but Leah hates me maybe not has much as Paul but it's still hate. Seth had this thing about him he's was adorable and when he gave those puppy dogs eyes no matter how hard you try you can't resist, so he always got what he wanted.

"So what are we watching," Quil asked.

"There a new spider-man movie."

"Nah we watch that already," Jacob said.

"We could always watch scream 4," Emily suggested. We all turn to look at her she never like movies with blood.

"Where is the really Emily and what happen to her," Jared said.

"She's gone and isn't coming back anytime soon now play the God damn show.'

A hour later.

The movie was done but I hadn't seen half of it I was still trying to figure out how to tell them.

"Bella are you okay you've been quiet all night," Seth said.

"I'm fine just can't believe summer is almost over," I lied.

"Okay."

Then I went back into figuring how to tell them. They were my friends they would support me right. Are would they. Stop being such a cry baby and tell them already and so I did.

"I'm pregnant."

Everyone in the room froze.

**(What are Bella friends going to say about her being pregnant)**

**Do you think Bella should tell them who the father should they find out on the own and be mad at Bella **


	11. You call yourself friends

When everyone finally got out of there froze state the was an awkward silences.

"So..." Kim said.

"So," i repeated.

"Who's the dad," Quil just had to rub it was looking forward to telling them. I was scared shirtless I knew I had to tell someone but I just couldn't at least not now.'

"I don't want to talk about him."

"You don't want to talk about him or you don't know who he is," My best friend of ten years said. I knew this was going to happen but I really didn't expect her to be the one to bring me down.

"Get out of my house," I yelled, I was furious at her.

"What you want me to leave just because I sated a fact."

"All of you out of my house now."

"You going to throw me your best friend out of your house because of what because you were whoring around and don't even know who the dad is but it's okay I'll leave if you want. Just come and find when you figure out who your baby daddy is," with that they all left and I started to cry.

"It's okay sweetie they'll come around," my mom said putting her arms around me while I sobbed on her shoulders.

"W-what I-if they-yy don't then w-what h-happens," I stuttered.

"I'm here for you sweetie even I love you."

"B-but what will dad what if they are right Paul doesn't even believe the baby is his all my friends left me. I'm sixteen and pregnant mom."

"When I found out I was alone eighteen and my mom and dad kicked me out the only one was there was your dad but I know. You are stronger than I ever was I know you'll be a better mom than I was."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Your dad and I leave you all alone in this big house and you have taken care of yourself you cooked, clean the house and go never skip school even though you could . I believe you can do this it's going to be rough but if you try you can make it."

"Thanks mom I love you."

"I love you too Bella you're going to be a great mother."

* * *

Being back at school was hard today was only the third day back I have gotten into three different fight with the girl who use to be my best friend. Quil, Jacob, Jared and Emily pretended I didn't exist.

Seth was sweet as always. The entire school thought I was a slut for not knowing who the father of my kid was. But the truth is I do know who the father is it's just I don't want anyone else to know.

Some new kids arrive at school and they're crappy as hell. They were like really pale with amber eyes. They mostly kept to themselves. There were five of them Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Edward Cullen's they were some doctor adopted kids but they were the least of my problem.

Paul still insisted I get a paternity test which I was going to get but I already know the answer to the test. I still haven't figured out how I was going to tell my dad .

When I got to my locker someone had left me yet another nasty note.

'_Bella Swan is such a slu_t' was written in bold letters on my locker. Kimesha who use to be my best friend was now one of my number one enemies. Emily thinks Sam is the dad and that's why he left her. Everyone else think I slept with every guy I met in Paris. I knew the truth and that was the only think keeping me from seriously hurting someone. I closed the door to my locker and went to my next class which I was late for seeing I had to wait until the hall was empty.

"You're late," the teacher started to say when he saw it was me he said something completely different.

"Ah miss Swan so nice of you to join us."

"Slut," someone said I looked to see it was Leah.

"Say that again and I swear I'll rip your hair out," I snapped at her.

"Miss Swan this behavior will not be tolerated in my class room so it's either you behave or go to the principal office."

"This is fucking unbelievable she calls me a slut and you want me to go to the principal office. You know what fuck this I'm out of here," I said and stomped out of class and went to the principal office.

"Miss Swan what brings you here," the secretary asked.

"I want to see Principal Fletcher."

"Okay go fight in." I knock on the door to Principal Fletcher office.

"Com e in," I went in and at on a chair.

"Hi miss Swan what brings you here."

"I threaten to rip out Leah Clearwater hair."

"Why would you do that Leah is a remarkable girl."

"She called me a slut so what was I supposed to do I'm not going to me anyone talk down to me. I know Kimesha has been telling everyone I'm pregnant which I am."

"The rumor I'm hearing Miss Swan or that you don't know the father of your child is so I don't see why this is a problem."

Did he really just fucking say that.

"Principal Fletcher kids my age get pregnant there are a few in this school."

"Miss Swan I'm sure if anyone in our school had gotten pregnant we would have known."

"No you wouldn't have because they all chose to get an abortion and because I was so kind to keep the life of another I am the slut. You know what you guys are so fucking hypocritical."

"Watch your language miss Swan or else what."

"Or else what Principal Fletcher are you going to suspend me go on a head I don't fucking care."

Ten minutes later I was waiting for my in the parking lot I did indeed get suspended but I don't care I wasn't going to let Leah call me a slut and get away with it then Principal Fletcher used his own subtitle and called me a slut.

Hell no that was going to happen. I got a week suspension. When my mom pulled into the parking lot she didn't show any emotion which was one of the scariest things she could do .

"Get in the car now Isabella."

"No"

"You are grounded when you get home young lady."

"I get grounded because I stood up for myself this is unbelievable why doesn't someone just strangle me right now."

"What do you mean stood up for yourself?"

"Leah Clearwater called me a slut in front of the my Spanish class and I threaten to rip her hair out so the teacher sent me to the principal's office then Mr. Fletcher was like he heard I didn't know who my baby's dad was so I swore at him and slapped him."

"He did what kind of principal is that I'm going to go cuss him out right now."

"Mom please don't do that," my protest didn't work the next thing I knew was my mom was cussing out Mr. Fletcher.

"You Mr. Fletcher you try calling my daughter a slut again I'll report you to the president himself. A lot of sixteen year old get pregnant and I know at least one third of all you students have gotten pregnant and probably aborted the baby but my daughter isn't going to do that and if you don't like that she pregnant then you can kiss my ass."

With that we both left my mom a drawn a huge crowd I looked at the ground all the way to the parking lot. When we got home mom apologized for the way she behaved.

My mom could be a very easy going person but if you mess with her or me that what you get her cussing you the hell out and I like that about her.

**'The next chapter Bella going to tell her dad about her being pregnant how is he going to react and what is he going to say.**


	12. Dad i'm pregnant

"Why did you Skype?** " **My father demanded.

"Well i have to tell you something."

"What is it and why couldn't it wait until a got home on Friday."

"I'm pregnant."

Awkward silences for almost ten minutes.

"Dad are you going to say you're starting to freak me out."

"I wasn't going to say anything because if figure you were joking but now I realize you're not," he stop as if he was trying to figure out what to say next. Is expression changed from surprise to angry whatever he wasn't going to say wasn't be good at all and as always he never seem to disappoint.

"Isabella Marie Swan you are fucking sixteen years old what the hell were you doing getting yourself pregnant do you know how disappointed I am right now," he said shouting through the computer screen.

"Don't you dear tell me how disappoint you are if my memory serves me right you haven't been much of a father ," I yelled at him throught the computer screen. He started to shake I don't know if it was from angry or shock or maybe even both.

"We will talk about this when I get home," with that the screen went black. I sat there for a while just staring at the screen.

_That went well I thought._

I feel asleep. That night I had the strangest dream. I was in the middle of the forest and I saw my dad he was there he was saying something but I couldn't hear what he was saying. He then started to come closer to me while I back away. I was trying to say something but no words came out that's when he lunged for me he was almost in front of me by now I couldn't do anything. I fell backwards I looked to see were my dad but in his place stood a black wolf and I screamed.

"AHHH!" I wake up, sitting up in bed. I'm shaking and covered in sweat, eyes wide with fear. I didn't know what that dream was about but I'm sure as hell knew it wasn't something good.

I hear running feet down the hall, and then my bedroom door opens with a bang. My mom looks around my room, looking for danger. When she sees none, her eyes land on me and soften. She walks to me and sits on my bed, pulling me into his arms. I bury my head in his chest, sobbing. She says soothing words as she rubs my back with soothing circles. She kisses the top of my head every now and then. When I stop crying, I pull away and settle back into my pillows.

"Bella, are you okay?" my mom asks me, concern lacing each word. I nod.

"Do you want to talk about it," she asked. I shook my head no.

"Okay you should try and get back to sleep."

"Please don't leave me I'm scared," I told her. She stayed with me. She sang to me while running her finger threw my hair like she did when I was a little girl. I fell asleep in no time I didn't dream again that night.

* * *

One month later.

I was sitting at the beach recapping all that has happen in the last month after I had a chat with my dad.

FLASHBACK.

"What were you thinking having sex at sixteen, and getting pregnant? With whom I don't even know,"

I sat in front of his desk, my mother standing behind him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"My only daughter pregnant at 16 words will never be able to match my disappointment in you."

"You have no right to say that to me Charlie. You haven't been present in my life for the last 10 years! Your stupid job is more important. What about me your only daughter you were never there. How many birthdays did you miss because of work?. How many years did I spend without even seeing you? Tell me where the hell were you. How many times have I sat down waiting for you to come home? How many times answer me Charlie."

"Isabella," he hissed.

"You might be disappointed in me for getting pregnant at sixteen, well let me tell you one thing not because everyone else think keeping him or her is wrong doesn't mean I think it is and nothing anyone says or does I love him or her with all my heart," my voice was laced with a venom I didn't know I had. I gave him a bitter laugh. I got up from my chair, ready to leave.

"Where do you think you're going we aren't done here?"

"Well I am," with that I left.

End of flashback


	13. It's Hard but i'm not giving up

**Two weeks later**

I got up early in the morning with the help of my bed I got up from it and walked towards my big mirror.

I stood in front of the mirror, I was showing already.

At 3 months and a half, there was a bump.

I put my shirt on, it was loose so no one would able to tell.

Although everyone already knows because Kimesha and Leah joint forces and told everyone at school well it's not like I care but it hurts sometimes seeing my own best friend betrayed me.

While Paul on the other hand says he doesn't want to be a part of the baby's life even after he got the paternity test. I don't really care if he's a part of the baby's life or not but God do I hate him more that I'm pregnant.

**Flashback of when Paul got the paternity test.**

"So what it's mine what do you expect me to do. Because if you're looking for a happily ever after you aren't going to get it. For all I know you probably paid the doctor for to give you this result," he said waving the result of the paternity test in the air.

"Do I look like I want you to do anything? In case you haven't notice from the moment I found out I was pregnant I haven't asked you for a damn thing. Why would I even want a happily ever after with a low life like you."

"Then why are you still here."

"Go rot in hell.'

"Whatever you say sweet heart." That's all it took and for the third time since I told him I was pregnant I slapped him.

"You're so going to regret this," I told him. Then I left him standing there with my finger prints in his face and him shaking.

**End of flashback.**

Now thinking about it him shaking was really weird but whatever Paul has always been wierd.

After that he disappeared for two weeks when he came back he looked like he was on steroids and stuff. To make matters worse my dad started inviting him over more along with Sam and Jared. It's like they formed a gang or something so I stay as far as I can from them.

Today is Saturday so I decided to just stay home.I plopped myself on the couch and rested my hand on my stomach.

**"**God, this is tiring," mom sat next to me she was working on some new design.

"So what have you got so far have you gotten?"

"I've gotten about ten done."

"Can I see," I asked. She handed me her sketch pad I looked through it and it they were all good.

"These are good I especially like the sketch of the black dress with rainbow trims."

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Very," I said.

"Let's go get you something to eat."

I sat on a stool in the kitchen while my mom cooked us lunch. After what seemed like hours, but was probably only 20 minutes, she set down in front of me a steak and rice. Pregnancies has made me impatient but mom says she felt the same way when she was carrying me.

"Thanks mom." She sat across from me we ate in silence. When we were done she went back to working on her design while I wash the dishes.

I watched television in the living room for about an hours or so I decided to cook dinner.

"Mom is dad having anyone over tonight," I asked.

"Yeah I think so. Why?"

"Just wanted to know how many persons I should cook for."

"8"

"Okay."

After two hours I cooked fried fish, rice and for dessert I baked chocolate cake. I took a shower and decided I was going out. I dress in a denim skirt with a yellow floral top and a black converse wedge.

"Mom I going out," I told her.

"Be careful," she said before I head out the door. I got into my green Lamborghini-Aventador. I wanted to get out of the house so I went to watch a movie alone because sometimes you just have to treat yourself. When I got back home it was dark as I was sneaking back in and going up the stairs the living room light came on.

"Where have you been?"

"Last time I check I don't need your permission to be out you know Charlie."

"This is my house."

"Yeah that you hardly even live in."

"Watch your mouth little girl or else..."

"Or else what you know what I'm going to bed."

"We'll talk about this in the morning."

"Whatever you say Charlie."

I know i'm being bitchy to my dad and all but that's what he gets for not being in my life i still love him but i don't think i can let him into my life right now. I stripped and went to bed with the same nightmare I've been having about wolves.

It started like it always did. I was in the woods it was cloudy almost like there was a thunder storm coming.

"Run, "I heard someone tell me.

"What why." i didn't see anyone i only heard the voice.

"Just run." And I did I run until I was lost that's when I saw it a big black wolf and it lung but not at me but at some else it was another wolf he was silver they were huge.

They fought no matter how I screamed for them to stop and when they finally do they were wolves anymore but humans. I walked over to get a closer look who they were.

But I was woken up with as sudden jolt I was covered in sweat. I look at the clock it was only 3. I went back to sleep they were no more nightmare that night.

**(Who do you think the wolves are review and tell me who you think. THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE IN PAUL POV. Six reviews for next chapter and tell me what you think is going on in Paul's head)_  
_**


	14. It's Paul's Pov People

Paul pov

I am Paul Lahote. I am eighteen years of age. I have chocolate brown and black hair that reached below my ears. For right now I'm going to spare you the bullshit and just head straight into my story.

I'm a shape shifter only because of those stupid Cullen's I still don't get why they had to move here. I first phase almost a month ago.

**Flashback.**

"So what it's mine what do you expect me to do. Because if you're looking for a happily ever after you aren't going to get it. For all I know you probably paid the doctor for to give you this result," i said waving the result of the paternity test in the air. Yeah I Paul Lahote is a jerk I know

"Do I look like I want you to do anything? In case you haven't notice from the moment I found out I was pregnant I haven't asked you for a damn thing. Why would I even want a happily ever after with a low life like you," Bella said.

"Then why are you still here."

"Go rot in hell.'

"Whatever you say sweet heart." She said then she slapped me

"You're so going to regret this," she says. She left me there shaking and furious then out of nowhere I burst into a wolf.

**End of flashback**

Well technically it was only partly there fault they only awaken the wolf DNA. I was third to phase after Sam and Jared. Sam was technically our leader Jared his beta. Charlie Swan and my dad Austin Lahote are our real leader there job is to train us and make sure we don't lose our temper and phase around anyone.

Being a wolf is mostly fun we can kill bloodsuckers, we eat a lot but because were always running we don't real gain weight. The first time I phased Sam thought my mind was messed up because he couldn't hear me but I was hearing him we still haven't figured out why but I'm glad I have a little bit of privacy.

When I found out that my dad was also a wolf I was mad then I calm down after a few hour then he and Charlie told me what their job really is.

**Flashback**

"Son I know your upset but let me explain."

"Go on I'm listening."

"Well Charlie and I aren't really business men."

"I can see that now."

"Will you save your comment till I'm done talking."

"What are you then," I mumbled.

"What we really do when we say we are go on all these business trip is there are some places that have a lot of vampire."

"Wait a second vampire are real."

"Yes they are and that's one of the reason we turn into wolves. Anyway we go to reservation that has a lot of vampire and we train the kids or teenagers that have phased to fight and kill vampires," Charlie explains.

"Does mom know this? "

"Yes your mother know I can't really keep anything she's my imprint."

"What an imprint?"

It's like love at first sight, really like... gravity moves suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does. You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend."

"It's sounds cheese but whatever. So what else is there about this imprint."

"There are stages to imprinting, especially if the shape-shifter imprints on a child, or otherwise someone very young. First stage if the imprintee is young, the shape-shifter will act as an older sibling. Second stage as the imprintee grows older; the shape-shifter will also come to be their best friend," Charlie explain

"Third stage they become intimate friends. Meaning, their feelings for each other are changing into romantic feelings. But, this stage may or may not happen to the imprintee, but the imprinter will fall in love with his imprintee. They will not 'see' any other woman or man in a romantic way, at all. Their imprintee is all he/she cares about and he/she will love her/him even if those feelings aren't returned. Fourth stage - When the imprintee is old enough, the shape-shifter's feelings grow into romantic/sexual love," my dad explains.

"So does every wolf imprint?"

"Not all wolf imprint, imprint is a gift from Taha Aki but the imprintee can choose whether she'll accept him as her 'soul mate' or not and if he or she does choose someone else over the shape-shifter, he or she will be in deep emotional pain, though he will still respect his or her choice."

"That kind of interest what else is to this imprint?"

"If an imprintee is killed, the imprinter will never be able to forget or forgive the person responsible for his or her death. In the case of the killer being another pack member, whether purposefully or by accident, the inevitable result is a fight to the death."

**End of flashback.**

Okay enough of the shape shiftier legends and stuff I know you are all dying to know why Bella slapped me. Well the truth is we got drunk and slept together I mean you may say what's wrong with that but let's just say we don't really get along but the real problem is now she's pregnant and it's mine.

It started when I was eight and she was six my family and I lived in a small town in Canada when all of a sudden we had to move because of my dad's new job. That's how I meet Isabella Swan. Her dad was my dad's boss.

She thinks I hate her but the truth is I hate the fact that it was her dad's fault that my dad moved from Canada I love it here in Phoenix but I love Canada more and because I couldn't do the things I wanted to her dad I did them to her.

I'm a jerk to her and all but I think she's not that bad she spoil and all but she's a really good girl. She's got the prefect body nice butt nice long legs. Her breasts aren't too big not too small and nice silky hair but the thing I love most about her is her eyes those beautiful brown eyes I could get lost in them.

I haven't seen her since I phase she's been avoiding me I don't blame her seeing I was a dick to her the last time I saw her. I was over at the Swan's house for dinner Ms. Swan said Bella went out.

"This is really good Ms. Swan," Jared said.

"Oh it wasn't me who cooked it was Bella."

"I'll have to tell her what an excellent cook she is the next time I see her."

After dinner I went to patrol.

**(Did you get what you expected or did you guys want more. Tell me what you think. Seven review for next chapter which is going to still be in Paul's Pov)****  
**

**there will be an new chapter soon i promise**


	15. Paul Imprinted On Bella

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long while but things have been really crazy i had summer camp and stuff so i was super busy.**

* * *

Bella's pov

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! CRASH! The alarm clock wouldn't shut up so I slammed it on the floor. Well that's great, now I need to get a new one.

What's going on Bella?''

''Nothing mom, but I need a new alarm clock''

''But it's the fourth one this year! The next one you'll buy it yourself…''

Gosh it's Monday hurray. I hate school well technically I don't hate school I just hate what happens there, the name calling was really starting to get to me no matter how I try to ignore them. Kim and the gang still refuse to talk to me.

School was basically the same as ever name calling the stares it was such a relief when I got home. I threw my school bag and went inside the kitchen there was a note on the refrigerator.

_Bella_

_Went to a meeting probably won't be back until late no need to cook I'll probably eat out._

_Love mom. _

Wait a minute if mom is out that means I'm here alone with Charlie.

"This isn't good," I said in a voice only I could hear but that exact moment Charlie decided to grace the kitchen with his loving presence note my sarcasm.

"Bella," he greeted.

"Charlie," I greeted back.

"There will be a few Elders over for dinner so I expect you to be on your best behavior."

"Yeah whatever you say."

"I mean it."

"I going to my room," I told him after grabbing the froot loops box from the cupboard. He didn't respond. I had only gotten to the living room when I heard the doorbell.

Wonder who that could be I thought. I answered it anyway and there stood the one and only Paul Lahote. It took everything in my power not to slap him but if I did slap him it would look way too suspicious. So I did what a normal did.

"Come on in," I said with the best fake smile.

Paul pov

I had just rang the doorbell to the Swan's resident I had expected Renee to open the door never in a million years did I expect Bella. This is the first time I've actually seen Bella since I've phased and I swear I found myself lost in those chocolate brown eyes. Suddenly it wasn't the earth holding me here it was Bella.

_Wait a minute_._ OH shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. I imprinted on Bella, Charlie is going to kill me._

I don't know how long I stood there until Bella finally spoke.

"Come on in," she said with a smile which was obviously fake but I went inside anyways.

"Charlie's in the kitchen," she said then she went up the stairs without hearing my respond.

I found Charlie in the kitchen like Bella had said.

* * *

**(In the next chapter Paul is going to do something huge what do you think it is going to be.)**


	16. The trip to the hospital

Still Paul's pov

Later that night.

I was patrolling with Charlie** (yes Charlie does patrol as well)** and Jared. Charlie seems to have notice my change of mood but how was I supposed to explain to him that I got his sixteen year old daughter pregnant. I didn't do it on purpose and I also didn't mean for it to spill into my mind while patrolling with Charlie of all people.

_Charlie,_ **Paul **

_What was that?_

Before I could stop myself everything I've been hiding for so long jut spilled my mind. The night of the party the morning after the party the day Bella told me she was pregnant us arguing, the paternity test and last how I just imprinted on Bella.

_You got my teenage daughter pregnant_

**I didn't mean to I swear it was an accident **

_It was an accident…really you don't even take responsibility for your own actions. _

Before I could reply I saw the shadow of Charlie's black wolf.

_You are going to apologize to her and you are going to do everything to make up for what you've done to her. Do you understand me?_

**I understand**

_I'm not done with you yet. You really thought you'd get away that easy. You will have to pay for your action._

**How?**

Before I knew what was happening Charlie bit a chuck of my flesh I immediately phase back into my human form so did Charlie.

I don't remember much after that all I knew is I got one hell of a beating.

Bella's pov

I was in a deep sleep when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. I quickly sat up then there it was again.

"Mom," I screamed she came running to my room.

"Bella what's wrong."

"There's a-aaaaaa p-p-p-pain in my stoma-ach."

"Oh my God I'll go call an ambulance."

She disappeared and was back in five minutes.

"They'll be here in a few minutes let's get you do stairs."

I tried to move but I couldn't I felt like I was crippled.

"I…can't." In a distance I could hear the siren of an ambulance.

"They're coming honey you'll be fine."

I don't really remember how or what time I got to the hospital all I could remember was slipping in and out of consciousness i also remember my mom telling me it was going to be okay and me telling her how much it hurts.

Renee pov

When I heard Bella scream it was one of those things a mother hopes she'll never have to hear it's the utmost thing ever. When she told me about the pain in her stomach all I could wish for Is that she doesn't lose this child cause I know if she does she's going to lose herself too.

So here my only daughter and her unborn child life is on the line and there is not much I can do about it but tell her it's going to be okay. When the paramedics told me I couldn't go any further all I could do was pray that Bella would be fine. I tried Charlie's cell phone a couple of times before I got through to him.

"Charlie speaking how may I help you."

"Charlie it's me Renee I need you to come to the hospital immediately."

I'll be there in ten minutes." He hangs up the phone and like he said he was there in ten minutes later.

"Renee what's going on I thought something was wrong with you."

"It's Bella she just went into the emergence room."

"What wrong with her."

"She woke up with a pain in her stomach so I called an ambulance it will be a while before we know if she alright."

"Then I guess now all we can do now is wait."


	17. The Baby Is Alive So Is Bella

**I can't believe you guys actually thought i would take the life of an unborn child**

* * *

Still Renee pov

After hours of waiting we finally saw a doctor.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Swan I'm doctor Baker ."

"Oh lord don't tell me something happen to my daughter."

"Oh no your daughter is fine we were able to stabilize the babies heart before anything could happen but your daughter lost a lot of blood so she'll be here for a couple days."

"Thank you doctor can we see her."

"Sure Mr. Swan."

"Oh call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie right this way."

Charlie and I followed Dr. Baker to the room they were keeping Bella in I almost cried when I saw all the machine she was hook up to.

"She's in a coma but she'll most likely to wake up in a day or two."

Two days later

Bella's pov

When I woke up the lights were incredibly bright and I had no idea where I was. Slowly everything started to become clear. The smell of bleach made it clear that I was in the hospital but I don't remember how I got here the last thing I remember was waking up in pain.

I tried to move but I realized I was hook up to numerous amount of machines. Everything then came rushing back my hands instantly went to my stomach. It felt the same as always but was there still a baby in there.

""They managed to stabilize you and the baby," my mother said.

I sighed in relief.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two days."

"Where's dad?"

"He went to get something from the cafeteria I have to go tell the doctors you're awake."

She left and came back with a doctor in a white coat that said Dr Baker.

"Hi Isabella I'm Doctor Baker. How are you feeling?"

"I feel like I've been run over by a truck."

"I'm sorry you'll feel better soon."

"When will she be able to go home," asked my mom.

"She'll be okay to leave tomorrow we just have to run a few more test and she still need the IV."

Doctor Baker checked my heart monitor and IV then left.

"After you leave tomorrow you'll have to rest for two weeks."

"That's going to be fun."

"Your friend Seth came to see you while you were asleep."

"Wow really what did he say?"

"He left you those flower," she said pointing to a bunch of lilies right next to my hospital bed.

He's such a sweet little boy really cute to."

"Oh mom please don't go there he's like my little brother."

"Oh please you know he's cute."

"La, la, la, la I'm not listening to this."

Okay darling I'm going to go see if I can find your dad do you want anything from the cafeteria."

"Can I have a large raspberry frozen lemonade and a sprinkle donut."

"Sure honey I'll be back in a few minutes."

I waited for what seem like forever but was only a few minutes for mom to return with Charlie right behind her.

"One raspberry frozen lemonade and sprinkle donut for Bella."

"Thanks mom."

"Your dad and I have to go but we'll be back in the morning to pick you up." She kisses me on the top of the head and left. After I finish drinking my frozen lemonade I went to sleep. The next morning mom came to pick me up from the hospital.

* * *

**Today i'm not going to asked for reviews i just want you all to go to the poll and tell me who's point of view you would like to see in the next chapter**


	18. Kim heard their conversation

Paul's pov while Bella is still in the hospital

I opened my eyes, blinking rapidly. The fucking sun was so bright where the hell am I?

Oh I'm in my room how did I even get here I don't know. When I got up I felt like I was run over by a truck. I went to the bathroom after a long cold shower I felt a little bit better. After the shower I went downstairs dad was there reading the newspaper.

"Good morning dad."

"Morning," he said not bothering to look away from the newspaper. I took a box of milk from the refrigerator and a cup from the cupboard I poured some in the cup and sat across from dad.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours," he said still not looking away from the newspaper. We sat there not saying anything for another minute or two.

"You know Paul I can't believe what you did."

"I guess Charlie told you didn't he?"

"Oh he told me alright I can't believe you. Not only did you sleep with my best friend's teenage daughter, you impregnate her and you didn't even take responsibility for it. You know because of you she's laying in a hospital bed right now."

"What do you mean Bella's in the hospital?"

"Because of the beating you got from Charlie, Bella and her unborn child or fighting for their lives because of you're stupid mistake. What do you think I should do with you?"

I didn't get to answer that question because Kim walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning dad, Paul."

"Oh good morning Darling I was just about to leave but I'll see you later," he said getting up and kissing her on the top of the head and left.

Kim pov

My life wasn't supposed to be like this it was supposed to be perfect. With the perfect boyfriend and the perfect best friend but it's not like that for me first my best friend Bella got pregnant and she doesn't even know the dad. Then my boyfriend Jared disappears for a week and when he came back he looked like he was on steroids. He broke up with me for nothing I think he's met someone else.

That's not the worst thing he and Sam and Paul started a gang. Paul is my older brother my dad doesn't even care. I was on my way downstairs when I heard dad and Paul having a rather loud argument I decided to listen to what they were saying.

"You know Paul I can't believe what you did." Wait what did Paul do.

"I guess Charlie told you didn't he?" What is going on here where did Charlie come into this?

"Oh he told me alright I can't believe you. Not only did you sleep with my best friend's teenage daughter, you impregnate her and you didn't even take responsibility for it. You know because of you she's laying in a hospital bed right now." What Paul is the one who got Bella pregnant but Paul and Bella hate each other was she lying to everyone all this time? There's so much question I don't have answers for. Why is it Paul fault that Bella is in a hospital?

"What do you mean Bella's in the hospital?"

"Because of the beating you got from Charlie, Bella and her unborn child or fighting for their lives because of you're stupid mistake. What do you think I should do with you?"

When did Charlie beat Paul and what does that have to do with Bella being in the hospital. I couldn't listen anymore so I walked in.

"Good morning dad, Paul."

"Oh good morning Darling I was just about to leave but I'll see you later," dad said kissing me on the top of the head and leaving. Question were just flying around in my head nothing I heard made no sense

* * *

**SO KIM OVERHEARD HER DAD AND PAUL TALKING ABOUT BELLA AND THE WHOLE PREGNANCY THING. WHAT DO YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO DO NOW. DO YOU THINK SHE'S GOING TO USE THIS INFORMATION FOR GOOD OR FOR EVIL AND I KNOW YOU GUYS MOSTLY VOTED FOR SAM'S POV BUT I JUST COULDN'T RESIST WRITING THIS. PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO WRITE A REVIEW  
**


	19. The council decision

Charlie's pov

Today was the day was the day Bella was being released from the hospital it was also the day the council would be done for they did not want any Quileute child to be born out of wedlock. So here I was for almost an hour and we still haven't come to a decision on what to be done about Bella's and Paul's unborn child if it were just up to me we wouldn't even have been in this situation.

"I have a brilliant idea marry them off to each other before the child is born," old Quil suggested everyone turn to look at him. I think we were still all trying to process all this at once.

"That's not a bad idea but we could never get them both to agree with the whole marriage idea I mean they are both as stubborn as a mole."

"They don't need to agree remember the decision is ours to make not theirs so they'll have to do even if they don't want to,' Billy suggested.

"What do you think about all of this Charlie," Joshua asked.

"I think why not but we should probably wait for another week or so before we tell Bella seen that she just got of the hospital."

"Okay then it is settled that Isabella Swan and Paul Lahote are now married in the eye of the council," Old Quil stated. We were dismissed on my way home all I could think was Renee is so not going to be happy with this but it's what's best for Bella right now and someday she'll thank me.

"So how did the council meeting go. Did you all come to a decision," Renee asked when I got home.

"Y-you could say that."

"Charlie you're stuttering and when you stutter there something you should tell me that you aren't telling me." Even though I'm a werewolf I'm still scared of Renee she can be all loving but when she gets mad it gets ugly.

"Thecouncildecided thatbellaandpaulshouldgetmarried."

"Wait say that again but a little bit slower."

"The council has decided that Bella and Paul should get married."

"What they can't do that."

'Renee it's what's best for the baby."

"How is that what's best for the baby, what about what's best for Bella and Paul."

"They were the ones who decided to sleep with each other now we're doing everything to make sure that the baby grows up fully Quileute with both parents."

"I guess you're right but Bella isn't going to like this one bit."

"That's what I'm worried about I know she not going to like it but I'm most worried about how she's going to react seen that she just came from the hospital and all."

"We don't have to tell her now we can tell her in about a week or two."

"That was what I was thinking."

"I hope she won't faint or something like that because doctor Baker says too much stress might cause her to lose the baby and I don't want that to happen because she'd probably did to if she lost that baby."

"Neither do I Renee, neither do I."

* * *

**So what did you guys think is it good or is it bay tell me in your reviews and i still have my poll open for you guys to decided what Kim is going to do with what she over heard do you think she's going to use it for good or for evil tell me at the polls. pages/A-Very-Beautiful-Soul/412581488863219?ref=hl **


	20. Say what

Bella's Pov

It's been a week since I came out of the hospital mom and dad asked that I come to a council meeting with them tonight which I really didn't want to go to but after an argument I decided that it wouldn't hurt. Mom said she would come and get me when it was time to leave so I stayed in my room listening to music. I was there for almost ten minutes now listening to music when my favorite song came on I sang along with it.

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I jumped when I felt someone hand on my shoulder I took my ear phones out.

"Oh my God mom you scared me."

"Sorry I knocked but you didn't answer."

"Sorry I guess I wasn't listening."

"It's okay it's time to leave."

"Okay I'm coming." I got up and followed her downstairs.

"Your dad is outside waiting in the car."

We walked outside and got into the car mom went to the front I went in the back. We drove for about ten minutes until we got to the council building. We all got out of the car dad walk in front of mom and I. when we got inside there where a few elders there a.

"Let's go sit over there," mom said we sat on a red couch it was very comfortable. A few minutes later Paul and Ezekiel walked in. What the hell are they doing here I thought.

"Okay now that everyone is here this meeting is now in order," Old Quil said.

"I know some of are wondering why you are here," Billy said. Charlie stood up.

"This meeting is being held because has you all know my daughter Isabella is pregnant."

Seriously they brought me here for this. I was about to say something but mom put her arms on my shoulder telling me to stop.

"As upset has upsetting has it is I have to accept it. Little over a week ago I found out who the father is," Charlie said only two people knew the father of my child was and those two people were my mother and Paul. I had a very good idea of who told Charlie.

"I can't believe you told him," I shouted at my mom.

"Bella sit down I told him for your own good."

"How is telling him for my own good I trusted you and you told him?"

Bella please just calm down and let your dad finish please."

"Fine say what you have to say but there is no way I'm sitting down."

"Okay as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted we the council has come to a decision." Just great not only does my mother tell my dad the father of my child now the council makes decision for me I thought.

"The council has decided that we don't want a Quileute child to be born out of wedlock so we have decided that for that not to happen Paul and Isabella have to get married."

"What no way I'm going to marry that asshole."

"I'm sorry to tell you this but you guys are already married." when he said that I fainted.

* * *

**What is Paul going to do is he going to get her before she hit the ground or not. And the polls ares till open for whether you think Kim is going to use the news for good or evil**


End file.
